Doctor?
by NerdGirl2187
Summary: Spoilers for the Force Awakens! After watching the newest Star Wars movie, The Force Awakens, I had a problem with the whole Han Solo situation. So I made this! It will (hopefully) be a pretty cool story. I hope you enjoy and remember to review! {I am still horrible at summaries and I don't wanna spoil the story} Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**After watching the newest Star Wars movie,**_ _ **The Force Awakens**_ _ **, I was a little unhappy with the whole Han Solo situation thing. I was so used to my favorite T.V. shows that I was like, 'What do you mean he's not coming back next movie?' I actually have a theory that he somehow survived and will be revealed in the last movie of the trilogy as alive. So, until it is cannon that he didn't die, you get a crossover! Remember to review! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

Han Solo looked up at his son as a piercing pain shot through his chest. He reached forward to touch his son's face before falling into the blackness towards the planet core, as he heard Rey screaming 'No'. She didn't look at him as a soldier, but as a smuggler. He knew the lightsaber hadn't gone through any vital organs, since he was still conscious. But even though the saber hadn't killed him, the fall would, or the fact that the rebels were about to explode the planet. He felt a sudden pull, an urge, to check the time. He didn't know why, or how, he had a pocket watch on him. Han pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it; he'd never seen it before. He pushed the button on the top and the watch was consumed by a golden glow. Suddenly he was…standing? _Wasn't I just falling?_ He thought. _No, wait. I'm in the TARDIS. My TARDIS. What's a TARDIS again?_ There were three other people in the TARDIS. Two women and a man. But, who were they. He felt a burst of energy surge through him and then out of his hands, towards a hand in a jar. He wasn't ready to let go of this face yet, not without a proper goodbye.

"Doctor, are you alright?" The tall brown-haired girl asked him.

"Yeah," He answered, "Who are you people again?"

"It's me," The same girl told him, "Clara! And that girl is Me, or Ashildr, and he's Jack. Are you starting to remember?"

"I guess that it's starting to come back to me," He replied, "starting is the keyword though. Clara…Oswald? Jack…Captain Jack Harkness. What happened to me? I mean, why did I go through the chameleon arch? "

"When you regenerated from your previous form," Me told him, "the Valeyard you called yourself, we didn't want to see you like that again. So we all teamed up, cut off your hand, Jack's idea actually, put you through the arch."

"Then we sent you far away," Clara continued, "and back in time a while, where you wouldn't run into another form of yourself, to have a break from being the Doctor. You cracked under the pressure before the Valeyard and then regenerated into him."

"It was going fine," Jack said, "until we each got a text, with specific coordinates and time, it told us to use your TARDIS and to open the doors."

"Everyone…everyone must think I'm dead," He realized, "I…I can't do that to them. They've already been through…so much. I had a normal life… I would've been happy to just die…I can't let my family think that I'm dead when I'm off frolicking across the universe."

"At least," Jack told him, "you didn't have to completely regenerate this time. You got to keep your face."

"And we'd be happy to reunite you with your family," Me said, "we have to meet these people you know."

"Why do you say that?" He retorted, "It's not like you people are my mother. What am I supposed to tell them anyway? I can see it now, _'Oh look guys, you saw my own son stab me straight through the chest, but I'm not dead. Because, you know all that wibbly wobbly, timey wimey…stuff.'_ I can picture their faces, that wookie might kill me for scaring them like that."

"Great," Jack joked, "you already have a plan! Let's go!"

"Oh yeah," Clara remembered, "we found a certain robot dog on our way here. We were gonna drop him off at his home on the way back."

"You," The Doctor replied, "you found K-9? Really!? Oh he'll love this place; there are so many robots there!"

{ _ **Affirmative Master, they found me finishing a mission for Sarah Jane. So I came along.**_ } The little robot dog stated in his monotone voice, rolling around from behind the console. He was clearly happy to see the Doctor again.

"I just sent the text to all of us," Clara stated happily, "so let's go meet the Doctor's family."

 _ **I was actually happy with how this turned out. I hope you liked it and I will work on a chapter to put out this weekend. Cya soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not putting up a chapter when I said I would, something unexpected came up and I couldn't find time to write. I found some time to write today so I decided to get a chapter out. Hope you enjoy it!**_

The Doctor wanted to see his family again and tell them that he wasn't dead, but at the same time he thought, maybe it'd be better if he stayed dead. Now that he was the Doctor again, he felt the urge for adventure, excitement, across time and space. And part of him wanted to ditch the humans and just sulk in his loneliness for a while, it's not like he could keep everyone alive and he didn't want to watch as the people he loved so much died. _They saw me die, I can't let them think I'm dead, can I?_ He thought, _No, I can't. I'd never want to see that happen to them, how could I live with myself if I let them think that._

"Doctor," Clara's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Let's go, you're the only one that knows where we're going."

"Oh…yes." He replied, "Let me just put in the coordinates and hope that the TARDIS brings us to where we want to go for once." He set the navigational system for Earth, he'd drop them off before confronting his family and friends, he wanted to do this on his own, that's when he normally did his best work.

"Do you think I'd look good in a fedora?" He asked as the TARDIS whirled to life, "I mean, a fez is good, but a fedora as a secondary hat."

"Anything," Clara replied, "is better than a fez."

"That's it!" He laughed, "Jack, where's my fez?"

"We are not going to do this," Jack sighed, "if you want a hat, please don't wear a fez."

"Well I'm not going to wear a fedora," He retorted while looking through his closets, "it'd make me look like an early 19th century adventurer, plus Clara said it's better than a fez. Ah, I found one!"

Me laughed, while Clara and Jack rolled their eyes at him, K-9 made sure to scan him to make sure he was psychologically healthy.

"Funny Doctor," Jack told him, "now take it off, you're going to embarrass yourself if we meet your friends like that."

"I feel like it might distract from the fact that they saw me die," He responded, "I'll say ' _Yes, I died and I'm alive right now and, yes, I'm also wearing a fez. Don't question me._ ' I have a plan."

"Good luck explaining who we are," Clara laughed, "' _These are my immortal friends that cut off my hands and sent me to a galaxy far, far away from my home planet of Gallifrey. And this is my robot dog, K-9'"_

"The most normal part of that statement for them," He stated, "would be K-9. Robots are pretty normal around there."

"Seriously," Me said, "take off the fez and leave it here."

"No!" He replied, "Fezzes are cool!"

"Jack, take his fez." Clara ordered.

"No, no Jack!" He told them, "don't take my fez!"

Jack took a step toward him, the Doctor took a step backwards, Jack started walking, and then running, towards him. He started running away from him, yelling at him to not touch his fez, before, finally, Jack tackled him. Onto the door, which decided to open, spilling the two men out of the TARDIS, onto the ground of what did not look like Earth. Instead of Earth, it was a far more familiar place to him; the common room of the Resistance's secret base, the place where all the rebels relax when they're not on duty. Right in front of Leia, who was probably checking out the mysterious blue box that appeared in such a guarded area.

 _ **I tried to fit in some of the Doctor's humor and old habits in while attempting to keep some Han Solo in there. Comment if you caught the reference to another one of George Lucas's popular movies. Or if the ending made you cringe a little. Cya soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am so sorry about the time between chapters, I have been very busy with school and, to be honest, I've had a bit of writer's block.**_

 __As Clara and Me raced out of the TARDIS to separate Jack and The Doctor, he noticed that the room had been set up for a formal occasion, everyone he knew was there, including Luke and, by the solemn feeling in the air, it was his own funeral. K-9 rolled out of the TARDIS and the girls helped Jack to his feet, knowing better than to touch The Doctor when he had that look on his face, whichever face it may be. _You should just get into that big blue box and run. Run like the coward you always are. No, I won't do that, they've already seen me. Hey, why did the TARDIS come here anyway, I set the coords for London._ His thoughts were conflicting and he heard his hearts beat, _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

"Well," As he grabbed his fez and hopped to his feet, he tried to joked "wish I could say this was the first time I crashed my funeral, but it happens a lot more than one would expect."

This was met by an overall shocked expression on the faces of the funeral goers, Leia looked very angry, but was silent anyway. She always did that when she didn't want to yell at him in front of people, she tried to keep her cool so she seemed like a calm leader. Luke stared at him, knowing that something was strange about him, other than rising from death, Han Solo looked and sounded different to him. Rey, having been the one that returned with Luke, was the first one to speak.

"We...we saw you die," Her voice quivered a little but she continued, "how is it...are you alive?"

"Oh," He started, "well that's quite the story there, and a long one too."

"There's no way you're Han Solo," Fin stated bluntly, "he was stabbed through the chest with a lightsaber, fell to the planet core, and then the planet blew up."

"How long has it been," The Doctor asked nervously, "since I 'died'? I'm just horrible with time" With the second part he glanced at Clara, Jack, and Me with a slight smile.

"How can you not keep track of time?" Leia finally spoke.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey…stuff." He responded with a small laugh, "K-9, what year is it and how long has it been since our last destination?"

{ _ **It is approximately the year 1800, though I am calibrated to Earth time, the time past has been five months**_ }

"Good boy," He told K-9, then he turned back to the rebels, "so I've been dead for five months for you, sorry for that" _Why would she bring us here at this point in time, something bad is going to happen._

Clara, who had noticed him put in the coords for London, pulled him aside for a moment to speak, "Alright, I saw you put in the coords, so did Me, why would she bring us here right now, during your funeral?"

"How should I know," He responded, "I'm still trying to figure that out. Now they probably still have questions to be answered, and I really should answer them." He went back to the gathering of people.

"The was a disturbance in the force when you died," Leia told him, "I spoke to Luke even he felt it, you are, were, dead."

"Yes, that would be expected," He seemed to brighten up as he prepared to explain "the force" as it was called here, "a disturbance in the force doesn't have to mean someone died, it's a _disturbance_ not a _loss_. Say the entire, oh who knows how long consciousness, who knows how many years of memories, and life that was forgotten - taken," At this part he glanced at Clara, Me, and Jack, "suddenly was released back, through the force, into the person it was taken from, and since I've already started on about all this I might as well explain the force. The force is just the artron energy that moves through everything, as it normally does, some creatures, human or not, contain a larger amount of artron energy that came from an event thousands of years ago, no doubt caused by me. Artron energy, created in the time vortex and used by my people to power the TARDISes, has a slight psychic effect. Though in this galaxy, from what I remember, the psychic element is heightened causing the 'mind-reading' and enhanced fighting abilities, must be another factor causing the force, maybe a giant rift."

The entire room, knowing Han Solo, were completely stunned by this explanation, Chewie, who had been quietly stunned let out an unintelligible noise. Someone finally broke the silence.

"You are not Han Solo," Luke stated, "you aren't even human."

The accusation shocked the room once again, even Clara, Jack, and Me.

"Well you're correct about the not human thing," The Doctor replied, "as for being Han Solo, it's a little complicated."

 _ **Hope that it was worth the wait and you enjoyed it. I need suggestions for some Doctor Who monsters, leave ideas in comments. Cya soon!**_


End file.
